Hot Chocolates and Lullabies
by maybe-you're-lovable
Summary: Kurt sighed while taking off his coat, scarf, gloves and boots. It was so damn cold in New York. All he wanted was a little taste of one of those delicious hot chocolates that only Blaine knew how to make, but apparently that would not happen. Where the hell was Blaine? Kurt couldn't believe Blaine wasn't home, it was his first night off after two years, and his husband was gone?


Summary:

Kurt sighed while taking off his coat, scarf, gloves and boots. It was so damn cold in New York. All he wanted was a little taste of one of those delicious hot chocolates that only Blaine knew how to make, but apparently that would not happen. Where the hell was Blaine? He was supposed to be home all day and wait for Kurt in bed so they could have totally hot sex to warm up. Kurt couldn't believe Blaine wasn't home, it was his first night off after two years on Broadway, and his husband was nowhere to be found.

I'd like to thank Violet for helping out with this a long time ago, you're still the best.

This was just something i had and didn't even remembered about. My gleek heart is aching a bit at the moment so i thought a bit of klaine fluff couldn't hurt :)

* * *

"Blaine?"

The apartment was quiet, weirdly quiet.

"Love, are you there?" Kurt couldn't believe Blaine wasn't home, it was his first night off after two years on Broadway, and his husband was nowhere to be found. Kurt sighed while taking off his coat, scarf, gloves and boots. It was so damn cold in New York. All he wanted was a little taste of one of those delicious hot chocolates that only Blaine knew how to make, but apparently that would not happen. Where the hell was Blaine? He was supposed to be home all day and wait for Kurt in bed so they could have totally hot sex to warm up.

The apartment was so quiet. Kurt couldn't remember the last time it was like this, especially in the last two months.

He went to the kitchen. Nobody. The living room... nothing as well. He sighed in frustration. Their place was so big. He was so tired. All he wanted was to curl up on the couch and sleep until the next day.

He looked around and decided to go straight to their bedroom when a small light got his attention. He went to investigate, while thinking about how the hell he had gotten that lucky. He married his first real love, they lived in New York, and he was working on Broadway after finally graduating from college. His apartment had 3 bedrooms, one hell of kitchen, and a master suit with view to the city, and he was only 26 years old! And god, how could he forget? His room had a huge walk in closet, like huge. And there were also the TV room…

_Oh right! The little sparkle coming from there_. He thought to himself.

He opened the door carefully and his mind paralyzed. The place was gorgeously illuminated by candles, and the carpet was covered with blankets, pillows and cushions. There was a thermal bottle and two cups in the center. He couldn't help but grin like a fool. Suddenly, he was no longer tired.

He walked completely into the room when a pair of hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back, pressing his body against his husband's. The fact that Blaine was already hard made him moan loudly.

"God I missed you" Blaine groaned in his ear making him tremble while pressing his left hand on Kurt's crotch, pulling him closer to Blaine's hot and hard body.

Kurt leaned on him and moaned again, feeling himself getting hard as well. "Oh God, what have I done to deserve this?" He breathed.

Blaine laughed slowly and low. "What? An incredible hot husband that loves you and really intends to fuck you senseless right there?" He pointed to the covered floor.

"Oh God." It was Kurt's time to groan as he rolled his bum against Blaine's hard on.

The curly man laughed again.

"So desperate," he teased, turning Kurt around and kissing him hard.

Kurt melted into the kiss and immediately grabbed his husband hair.

"Thank God you stopped using that gross- Oh God- thing in your hair" He breathed while having his neck attacked with open mouthed kisses. "Oh- and I am desperate! Because – Yes. I- It's been way too long since last time we did it, so I'm sorry for-"

"Kurt?"

"Y-yes?" He forced himself to stop babbling and look into those perfect caramel-hazel-honey-gold-green eyes. He licked his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me please."

So he did.

Neither of them knew how they manage to get on the floor, or when they lost their shirts. All that mattered was that Kurt was straddling Blaine and they were rocking their hips like crazy, trying to get the friction they so desperately needed.

Breathing was so hard, they were _so_ hard.

"I'm not going to last if we don't stop, and I really want, no, I really NEED you inside me tonight babe."

Blaine laughed and kissed him once more before stopping the moves of his hips.

"Ok, as you wish."

They pressed their foreheads together and Kurt groaned in frustration.

"You are so fucking delicious though. I can't stop touching you once I've started," he said. He cupped his breathless husband's face with both hands and sucked his bottom lip, biting it rather hard, making the other man moan loudly.

"Shit Kurt, I thought you wanted a break."

"I'm not even sorry." It was his time to laugh seductively.

Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's bum and squeezed, making the taller man start to roll his hips again.

"Fuck!" They both breathed at the same time.

Blaine opened Kurt's pants and grabbed his bum again, this time under his boxer briefs. All of sudden, a tiny noise came from an electronic device on a table in their bedroom.

"Shh, did you hear that?" Blaine asked, taking his hands away from Kurt and moving to stand up, leaving his husband whining and pouting. Kurt grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back down.

"It's nothing. Come here so I can make _you_ come"

"Wait a second. I'll be right back." He gave him a last peck on the lips and left for the bedroom.

After a while, when Blaine still hadn't come back, Kurt fixed his pants and put his undershirt back on so that he could go after him.

"Blaine? Babe, what's wrong?" Kurt asked entering the room quietly.

Blaine didn't see him though. He was too busy cradling a little child in his arms. His voice was soft and low while he sang an Italian lullaby.

Kurt couldn't help but grin at that scene. After realizing that Blaine wasn't going to give him any attention, he wrapped his arms gently around his husband's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Blaine?"

He stopped singing and the two began to lull the baby together.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, he's already sleeping again."

"Then why don't you put him back in the crib?"

"Because he's so beautiful." Blaine simply breathed. Kurt laughed softly.

"I know, love. You've said that every day in the past two months," he whispered back.

"But he is! I mean look at him…"

"I am looking." Kurt answered sweetly.

"Do you think he is going to have my hair? Because if he is... poor thing."

"Oh, but you know I love you hair…" Kurt said playfully, holding him tighter.

"I'm not kidding Kurt! We'll have to gel it down as soon as it grows."

"Blaine, I'm not letting you gel down my baby's hair."

"We'll see what you think when he looks like a baby Medusa."

"You're so dramatic."

"And you want a baby Medusa!"

They both laughed a bit and then the room got quiet again. Kurt finally spoke.

"He'll have your eyes you know…"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, he won't have mine, he's yours biologically so… and yes, I know he doesn't keep them open all the time, but every day when I give him milk, he looks at me with these big puppy hazel eyes... so yes."

"Awesome!"

Blaine's enthusiastic answer made Kurt giggle.

"Did you hear that baby boy? You got your papa's eyes."

"Blaine, sweetie, don't talk to a baby, especially a sleeping one. People will think you're crazy."

"Don't listen to your Daddy, baby boy. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Blaine answered, pretending to be offended.

"Oh my God."

"You should talk to him Kurt. He needs to know how amazing his daddy's voice sounds."

"Blaine, I'm not talking to a baby. He doesn't even understand what you say."

"Of course he does!"

"I highly doubt that." Kurt let go off him and sit on the chair next to the men of his life. He knew that this conversation about whether or not the baby could understand them would be a long one.

"Well, what you say about this: he was crying today-"

"Oh, really?"

"Stop mocking me! Anyway, he was crying and I asked him to stop, and he did! And then he winked at me."

"So you're saying your baby flirted with you? Yeah, that's not weird at all."

"Oh, don't listen to him baby. Your daddy is a mood killer sometimes." Blaine said while putting the baby back in the crib.

"I am a mood killer? What about this little cockblock?" He said in a playful tone, giggling a bit.

"Kurt!" Blaine shushed him. "Don't say things like that around him, he'll pick it up!"

Kurt laughed loudly and stopped as soon as Blaine glared at him. "Sorry! It's just…" He said with a lower voice. "… He's two months old, my love! He won't pick anything up right now," he finished, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't know what I may do to you if his first word is _cock_!" Blaine mouthed the last word, causing Kurt to laugh again.

"What if it's _daddy_?" Kurt asked teasingly

"Well, then I don't know what I may do to him." Blaine said grumpily, causing Kurt to giggle once more. "Did you hear me, baby boy? Your first word better be Papa or I won't ever have Disney marathons with you!" He leaned down and kissed the sleeping baby on the head.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

"You're such a dork!"

"Oh, really? Well, this dork right here is going to bed and doesn't intend to sleep anytime soon so…" He said, lowering his voice and sucking Kurt's earlobe into his mouth, making him groan.

"Care to join me?"

He left the room before Kurt could think straight again.

Kurt sighed, and went to kiss the baby as well.

"Good night, my sweet, perfect boy." He whispered, kissing the same spot as Blaine.

"Kurt! Don't talk to a sleeping baby, people will think you're crazy!" Blaine said with a mocking tone.

"What!?" Kurt asked angrily. He turned the lampshade on and the brighter light off before running after his stupid husband.

The men ran through the entire apartment tickling each other and trying to keep it down so they wouldn't wake the baby up.

They finally reached their bedroom after a blowing the candles out, and quickly drinking their still hot chocolates. They fell on the bed, with Blaine on top of Kurt.

"Where were we?" Blaine asked seductively from above.

"Oh, I think I know…" Kurt replied before rolling them until he was on top.

They started kissing and Kurt's shirt was quickly tossed to the floor, followed by their pants. Both men were already hard, panting and moaning when a tiny noise came from the baby monitor.

"Really?" Blaine asked frustrated.

Kurt giggled. "Well, I guess that's the beauty of being a parent, right?" he asked playfully.

"Shut up, I'm horny!"

"You'll survive." Kurt said and gave him a last peck on the lips before going to the baby's room.

The baby took 20 minutes to fall back asleep. Kurt was exhausted and found Blaine under the blankets when he came back to their room.

He decided on staying in his boxers, thinking that maybe Blaine would be in the mood for a morning blowjob.

He laid down on his husband's already warm chest, closed his eyes and was ready to sleep when Blaine spoke.

"Thank you."

"He is my son too babe, it's not a big de-"

"No, not for lulling him, for letting me love you. For making me the most happy man in the entire world."

"I love you too." Kurt answered tilting his head to kiss Blaine sweetly. "And you make me the happiest man alive, so thank you."

They both sighed happily.

"And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saying yes, to everything, our first date, our relationship, our first time, our marriage, our baby..."

"I'll always say yes to you Blaine… I'll always want everything with you."

"Always?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"…and forever."


End file.
